


Day 1: Favourite Main Character

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 1: Favourite Main Character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: He's still trying to get a hang of being the Avatar, which should be easy peasy for him, right? Well, clearly someone in his previous selves would like to prove him wrong.





	

Some days Aang doesn’t feel like a 112-year-old man, no matter what everyone else says. He was 12 when he left the temple and froze in the sea during the storm, and _still is_ after Katara and Sokka found him, so it’s a no-brainer Aang himself would identify as a 12-year-old monk even after he resolves to learn all four elements to save the world.

He may be the Avatar, but he’s also a monk who ran away because he didn’t want to be separated from his teacher.

He may be the Avatar, but he loves Katara, the girl with pretty blue eyes who got him out of the iceberg and gave him the will to live again even though he has to give up all ties that binds him to this world.

(But they don’t understand, he thought he lost everything and his will to continue on after he found the Air temples razed and his teacher’s corpse, and Katara was there to bring him back when he lost himself to the Avatar state in grief, _what if I was here what if_ -)

He may be the Avatar, but sometimes he just wants to have fun like the child he is, back before the monks told him his true identity and destiny.

But he is the Avatar and he’s the only Air-bender left, so Aang sucks it up and goes.

He learns, he grows, he avoids crazy guys who comes after him ‘to redeem his honor!!’, and he lives to see another day. The world is more different than he knew 100 years ago, but this world is still his world. Aang is taught to love and to forgive, that bonds are the solution to end strife and letting go heals a person’s soul.

(But then he burns Katara in an accident, an immature boy playing around with fire that ultimately made him _fearful_ to continue on)

Even with all the teachings from the monks, Aang had a hard time believing Zuko had changed. Anyone would be suspicious if the guy who was hunting you down for months suddenly declared he had turned over a new leaf!

(But he forgot their promise to give people second chances, to forge _friendships_ that will last more than a lifetime, no matter their past nor differences-)

As if things could not get much worse, he’s tasked to take down the Fire Lord, who is Zuko’s _dad_ , to save the world. No one on his team, nor his past lives can give him an answer that is _not_ death (Did everyone forget that he is a monk first before he is the Avatar?), and no, he can’t agree to take the Fire Lord’s life even if Zuko agreed (which he did, making Aang wonder what else with humanity went wrong when he was in the ice).

Seriously. _Thank spirits_ for Lion Turtle.

 

_[Build your hopes up like a tower // Just a lost boy, not ready to be found]_

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone says that the ending was for the sake of children watching the show, but I like this ending as it showed Aang's morals - that in the end he became a person that his teacher would ultimately be proud of. 
> 
> Obviously death is not the answer to everything; there's second chances to the astray and other means that can be the most humiliating to a villain. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this summary of Aang's turmoils as much as I did writing them!


End file.
